Sentimental Nomenclature
by Still Stream
Summary: Asch just couldn't understand why Luke obsessed over one stupid word. Spoilers for the end of the game.


**Author Notes:**

Another post game fic. I just can't resist writing these, it seems. And once again this is an AU. Except a cheerful one! In this AU both Luke and Asch return from Eldrant.

I got the idea for this after reading a doujinshi that had them both return. It was cute, and made for a nice happy ending. Which makes me even sadder whenever I think about the actual ending. Not that I despise the real ending. It makes sense, when you think about it. But it's just... sad.

So yeah, this fic was written sort of as a, "What if...?" scenario. It ended up rather cute and fluffy, but I'm glad it did. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss belongs to Namco Bandai.

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Asch couldn't understand just why his replica obsessed over one stupid word.

**Pairings:** None. It's more Asch + Luke than Asch/Luke

* * *

**Sentimental Nomenclature**

The room was quiet, far too quiet. The silence was starting to press in on Luke's ears, causing that weird noise-but-not-quite-noise that you get when there's almost no sound around you. He looked up from his book that he'd been flipping through idly — he was really only looking at the pictures — and glanced across the room at its other occupant.

Asch was deeply absorbed in some book, his eyebrows knitted in full concentration as his eyes darted across page after page. He never got how Asch could focus like that. How could he just sit there motionless for so long?

Finally, gathering up some courage and a quick breath, he dared to ask a question that had been bothering him all day: "So… does that mean we're brothers now?"

Asch suddenly closed his book with a loud "THUD." His gaze immediately darting to his replica and fixing him with an icy glare. Well, so much for silence.

"That's the seventeenth time you've asked that!"

Luke resisted the urge to pout. "And you still haven't answered me!"

"…Does it matter?!"

"Yes!" He argued back. He wasn't going to back down on this. No matter how scary Asch's death glares were.

"Too bad, I'm not answering that. Now leave me alone."

"Come ooooooooooooon!" Luke knew that this probably wouldn't work on Asch like it always did with Guy. It was worth a try, though.

"_Look_, if you're not here to read, then go do something else! Can't you see I'm busy?!"

Okay, maybe he _should_ pout. "But Natalia and Tear aren't here, and I'm bored."

"That's not my problem."

"Isn't it? If I'm bored, I'm just going to bug you, after all."

"…" Asch didn't quite have a response to that. His twitching eyebrow gave plenty response, however. "OKAY THEN. Will you LEAVE if I answer your STUPID question?"

The pout disappeared instantly, replaced with a grin. "Yes!"

"…" Asch wasn't going to give in that easily. "I don't see what point there is to that question. It doesn't matter, either way."

Luke stood up abruptly in protest, which sent his chair flying back noisily. "Not true! There _is_ a point to it!"

"I'm not interested in your sentimental views, re… Luke." He'd already agreed to stop calling him "replica," and now he wanted this, too?

"But if we're going to work together for the sake of Kimlasca… wouldn't it be best for people to think of us as brothers?"

Asch opened his book again and did his best to turn his attention back to it. "Let them think what they want, then. I just don't see why we have to think of each other as brothers."

"But we both came back alive… don't you think this is a chance to forget the past and try to start from the very beginning?"

"As nice as that would be," Asch flipped a page, "it's not possible. Your friends still regard me as a stranger. And what's most important to them is the fact that _you_ came back. My return is just convenient. No one has to feel guilty, and everyone wins."

Luke wasn't quite sure of what to say to that. The way Asch was talking… it was as if nothing had changed. Didn't he see that things were so different now? "You're wrong…" He answered quietly.

"Say what you want. You're not changing my mind."

"Don't just brush it off like that!" He didn't mean to raise his voice, but he wanted to get his point across to Asch, whatever it took. "You coming back wasn't just 'convenient'! It means a lot… not just to me and Natalia! But to… Mother… and Father, even…"

Asch reluctantly turned his attention back to Luke. To be honest, he didn't really understand why the fool was getting so serious over something as simple as terminology. Why did they have to use _that_ word? And to bring the topic to this… "I'm aware of that… I'm just saying… It's a lot easier for you to come back than it is for me."

"Oh… I… I guess that's true…" Luke bowed his head for a moment, and Asch allowed himself to believe that he'd finally shut the idiot up.

"So if you don't mind, I'd like to be left a—"

"No! That's your problem right there!" Luke walked over to Asch's desk and in a surprising show of forwardness, planted both of his hands on either side of it, forcing Asch to look up at him. "You need to stop being like that!"

"Like… what." Asch's death glare was back.

"You're not alone anymore, Asch. Don't you see? You're back with the people who care about you. Back with your… family."

This sappy speech was making him sick in more ways than one. Why did his replica refuse to leave him alone on this? "So that means I can't get time to myself anymore?"

"Er…" Luke blinked in uncertainty for a few moments before regaining his train of thought. "N-no, that's not it… I mean… of course you can. But you seem to want to be alone ALL the time. And… you don't like it when people try to help you…"

"I have my reasons," Asch answered curtly.

"But things are different now, aren't they?"

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Luke was right… at least somewhat. Things were different now, and thinking as he did in the past would get him nowhere, as hard as old habits were to get out of. He sighed heavily, not wanting to have to outright admit that he might be mistaken. "Perhaps…"

Luke had been around Asch enough by now to realize that this was essentially an admission of defeat. So just maybe… "So… if things are different, we can start all over again, right?"

"Maybe…"

"And if things had happened differently… we'd be brothers… right?"

"I suppose one could argue that… but I still see no reason for this. You're being ridiculous." He stood up abruptly, and began to head for a bookshelf on the other side of the room, only found his arm being tugged on. He turned his head slowly, his annoyance all too obvious in his every move.

Luke grinned, he wouldn't let Asch run away this time. Not like he had always seemed to in the past. He would make sure that things were different this time. "Fine, then if I'm ridiculous, what does that make you, _brother_?"

"…!" He was _so_ tempted to punch the idiot right now. One good hit and maybe he'd manage to knock him out for a good couple of minutes. Except he wasn't nearly as angry as he knew he should be. "Don't call me that!"

Before Asch could react, he found himself caught in a tight embrace. He instinctively stiffened, his gaze falling to the idiot who was hugging him and resting his head on his shoulder. What the _hell_…

"Whether you like it or not, I'll keep thinking of you as my brother from now on. And there's nothing you can do about it, got that?"

Oh, he'd definitely lost this one. Not that it annoyed him nearly as much as he'd have liked it to. "_Fine_. If I agree to play your stupid little name game, will you leave me alone?"

Luke laughed, a sound that startled Asch out of his annoyed glare, before answering, "For today? Sure."

Asch took a deep breath before mumbling, "_B-brother_…"

Luke immediately let go, instead facing Asch with an all too satisfied expression. Asch noted his replica's smile with annoyance. He _hated_ that smile — it looked so idiotic. It didn't help that technically, it was _his own_ face making that stupid expression.

"T-thanks, Asch…" Luke scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he tried not to smile too much.

Asch sighed, an unwelcome blush creeping its way up his neck. "Are you happy now?"

"Yeah… I'll leave you alone now." He walked to the door quietly — too quietly for him. He gave Asch one last look, the smile somewhat subdued now. "Thanks…" And with that, the door closed behind him.

Asch just stood there in the middle of the now empty room. He should have felt relieved — he'd finally managed to get rid of the idiot. But somehow… the room felt too empty now. He sighed again and nearly tore a book's spine as he pulled it off of the shelf. There was no way he was becoming like that sentimental idiot. "Stupid dreck…" he mumbled to himself as he pried the book open and began to read, nevermind the fact that it was upside down…

* * *

As always, reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
